The prior art describes a number of devices designed to prevent snoring and/or obstructive sleep apnea by holding the lower jawbone forward. Holding the lower jawbone forward creates some additional space in the pharynx, however, generally, obstructive sleep apnea is caused not by lack of pharyngeal space, but by the tongue dropping back and blocking the pharyngeal airway. Holding the lower jaw forward exerts some forward influence on the resting position of the tongue, since the tongue is attached to the lower jawbone. However, the tongue is only loosely attached to lower jawbone, so holding the lower jawbone forward does not necessarily hold the tongue far enough forward to prevent obstructive sleep apnea. Studies have shown that lower jawbone protrusion is a valuable tool in the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea. However, this approach alone would not be effective in many cases.
There is a need for an improved apparatus for holding an individual's tongue forward to reduce the risk of sleep apnea.